Electronic devices (also referred to herein as “mobile devices” or “devices”), such as cellular phones, laptops, and tablets, among others, are commonly used by people today. A modern mobile device can incorporate functions of a computer, of a cellular transceiver, or a wireless (e.g., WiFi™, Bluetooth®) transceiver. For example, mobile devices can perform traditional computer functions, such as executing application programs, storing various data, and displaying digital images and other data.
When the mobile device functions as a cellular transceiver, the mobile device can initiate and receive phone calls, send and receive data over a cellular network, identify cellular tower connections, and determine when and whether to switch cellular towers. Similarly, the mobile device can function as a wireless radio transceiver and send and receive data over a wireless network, e.g. a WiFi™ network or Bluetooth® wireless technology.